The Saiyans of Yokai Academy
by gamerfreak102
Summary: Three Saiyan teens are enrolled into Yokai Academy. None of them even know how to read, and they have all the fiery spirit of any Saiyan. A tale of best friends given a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a crossover involving some of my multiversal Saiyan characters, subscribe for more minecraft vids. But please do give me feedback, I'd appreciate it.**

"This is duuuuuumb…" Casda moaned while tugging at his uniform's collar. "I don't understand why Earthlings like to wear these tight-ass rags."

"I don't understand why they don't have any weighted outfits…" Vasper said. His long mane-like hair seemed to float behind him in the wind. Like his Saiyan brethren; he was in excellent shape, his body however, was simply more toned and defined then his two friends. His shirt had difficulty keeping a plain shape with so many muscles assaulting its form.

"I'd rather wear these ridiculous clothes than continue to dodge Ki blasts for Vegeta's stupid war. Too bad these Earthlings are pretty weak though, I can't pick up any decent PL's." Kolt said while fiddling with his emerald-shaded scouter.

The three Saiyans continued down the dirt road towards their new school they had been forced to attend, the trio had been surrounded by strange men who resembled mystics. Of course they could have killed the Earthlings, but they had intended to lay low and keep out of the Saiyan Empire's radar. Fortunately, all they wanted was for the three aliens to enroll at their school and go there for four years. It seemed like a reasonable trade-off to avoid their inevitable deaths in the army.

Casda agreed with Kolt's statement, "Yeah, even weaker than us it seems."

"We're not weak, just unfortunate." Vasper added in.

"Yeah, unfortunate to be so weak." Kolt joked.

For Saiyan teenagers, the three had unusually low power levels, around two hundred each at full power. Most of the time it hovered around a hundred to conserve stamina.

Vasper broke in, his typical severity somewhat dampening the mood. "I don't know guys, I feel something… strange coming off the people in and around the school." Vasper always seemed to be in a certain temper to his friends; not gloomy, but aloof, he was kind yet had difficulty communicating his emotions. That is, if he even had any.

"Oh, here we go again…" Casda sighed.

"Seriously, theres no way you can 'sense energy.'" Kolt made air quotations as he spoke the last two words. "There's a reason everybody uses scouters man."

"I'm not lying! I seriously can!" Vasper shot back in an annoyed tone.

"_Sure_ you can." Casda teased.

"I'll prove it! In about ten seconds the girl riding a bike behind us will become audible." Vasper said pointing behind the group where they had already treked. The three stopped and waited; sure enough, the clicking of a bicycle's wheels was soon heard by them. The clicking was followed shortly afterward by a girl's scream.

"Watch out!" She yelped as her bike shook at the handlebars in dangerous motions. Frantically, the pink-haired teen tried to steer clear of the three boys in her trajectory; to her confusion, they seemed to not fear the coming impact. Ultimately, her destination was made out to be Kolt's body.

The scouter-clad Saiyan simply stuck out a hand and easily stopped the out-of-control vehicle instantly. The girl was propelled forward by the sudden stop, she let out a short shriek and closed her eyes, preparing for the impact; it would never come, she opened her green orbs to find herself in the gentle embrace of Kolt's heavily-muscled Saiyan arms. She looked up to see the handsome alien's big black eyes staring curiously down at her.

Kolt's instinctual charms kicked in upon realizing there was a beautiful girl in his arms. "I don't think we're late to school yet, try to take it a bit slower." He joked with a kind grin.

"Thank you for catching me…" Moka said as Kolt placed her back down. "I just got really dizzy all of a sudden, its been a while since I've had a drink." Kolt thought it was a little strange to go so long without drinking that you lose control of your own vehicle.

"Was it a long trip here or something?" Kolt asked.

Moka rolled the question over in head for a split second before realizing Kolt's confusion and smiling. "Oh, no it wasn't I haven't had anything to drink since i'm a Vampire and it would be rude to just take it from people." She answered plainly.

"Vampire?" Casda asked, never having heard the word before. He immediately looked to Vasper, who usually knew stuff. He only shrugged in response.

"You guys haven't ever heard of a vampire before? Are you from out-of-country?" She asked.

Vasper scratched the back of his head the way he always did when he lied; although his fingertips mostly just grazed the sizable mane-like hair dew that adorned his head. "You could say that…" The men from the landing had briefed the Saiyans on the nature of their school and the importance of secrecy.

"So where are you guys from?" She pushed, eager to connect with these new potential friends.

"Well uhhh…" Kolt began.

"Space!" Casda announced with his usual stupid grin.

"Casda!" Vasper shouted, his temper flaring; an unusual break from his stoicism. Once again however, Kolt proved himself to be the day's hero.

"Oh don't mind Casda, he's always been the joker of our little group!" The Saiyan dismissively waved one of his hands about while chuckling.

"Oh I see…" The pink-haired teen said, some doubt infused in her words.

"Yeah we're from a small community of our people. We call ourselves Saiyans."

"Saiyans? I've never heard of any species called that…" Moka's curiosity was sparked, more lies had to be told. Vasper smelled opportunity and added to the forming alibi.

"Well, we've always been a very secretive and isolationist people." He explained. Casda's mind was now occupied with finding the meaning of "Isolationist".

"Oh, that must be why I never heard of them." She exclaimed, fully believing their story.

Kolt and his friends could breath a sigh of relief, they were still incognito. "So, you said you were a Vampire?" Kolt asked.

"Yeah, we're S-class monsters…" She said, Vasper and Kolt discreetly exchanged mildly confused glances. Moka continued unabated.

"We have to feed on blood to survive. We even have fangs see?" The Vampire gave a little smile revealing a pair of sharp fangs in place of two of a regular human's teeth."I should warn you though, we Vampires are pretty scary!" She added with cheer. The Saiyans found believing her assertions to be difficult considering how sweet the girl appeared to be, especially when comparing her to the many fearsome warriors they had seen in their time serving in King Vegeta's army.

Vasper pushed past the introductions and small talk, both literally and figuratively. "We're going to be late for our first day of school, let's get a move on people." He said as he walked past his company.

"Guy's got a point Moka, lets get going." Kolt said turning to his new friend. Moka gave a calm nod in reply; it didn't appear as though she were about to burst with joy, but on the inside she was ecstatic. For the first time in her life, the Vampire had made friends; or at least she had found two, she still wasn't sure of the long-haired boy who hadn't bothered to introduce himself. He seemed like a serious and reliable young man, it didn't seem as though he were trying to be rude, so Moka dismissed it altogether.

The party reached Yokai Academy's front doors, but found them locked with instructions plastered on the wooden portals. They said to report to the school's gym for the new year's assembly. Without a word, Vasper began towards the designated location. The students arrived, took their seats and patiently listened to the introductory speech which was exceedingly boring to nearly all involved, Casda fell asleep within the first few minutes of it. Kolt on the other hand managed to keep Moka giggling for nearly the entire event. The time came for everyone to find their lockers and the group split up; Moka going to find her own storage, and the Saiyans simply heading to their classroom. They planned on never using the lockers anyways.

The Saiyans stopped at the doorway of the classroom for a moment, trying to decide where to sit. Sitting in the back seemed like the ideal scenario to the three and they moved to the far end of the room; Vasper caught the last seat, while Kolt sat in the second to last, Casda was close to snagging the last seat in the next row when a certain blue haired girl sat in it instead. Casda briefly made eye contact with her and let out a painfully exaggerated grunt before sitting in the next best option.

Vasper quietly sighed, Casda was already making enemies, and over stupid things. Seating arrangements aren't the best things to go to war over, but Casda seemed to be considering it. The long-haired Saiyan figured he would have to have a chat with his 'friend' later.

Kolt leaned back in his seat and slightly turned to talk with his comrades. "Oh man! I really hope I have at least one class with Moka…" He said with a half-joking half-longing in his tone.

"Me too!" Casda immediately echoed despite not sharing nearly as much time with her as Kolt already had.

Vasper ignored the potential future rivalry for Moka's affection and looked to Kolt. "You really hit it off with her didn't you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yeah man, didn't you see us in the assembly? It was like we were always best friends or something. We just… get each other…" Kolt trailed off for a moment. "I don't know man, would dating an Earthling be a bad idea?" He said feeling very unsure.

"Im sure it would be fine, their race seems to be an offshoot of the same proto-predominant species as ours." Vasper gave one of his infamous "techy" explanations.

"Proto-predominant? What the hell is that?" Casda said after a brief silence. Vasper was one of the few Saiyans in the galaxy to actually study 'extra-terrestrial biology'. Otherwise he was of average intelligence on other subject matters.

"Yeah im gonna have to side with Casda on this, why are you such a nerd Vasper?" Kolt asked, now forgetting the previous subject.

"I'm not a nerd. I was just curious about why nearly every alien we find looks just like us. So I cracked open a fucking book, so what?" Vasper countered.

"So what? That makes you a grade-A nerd." Came Casda's taunt.

"The Goddess of Victory knows it wouldn't hurt you to open a book of any kind just once in your dumb-ass life Casda!" Vasper bit back. Kolt gave a controlled chuckle, while Casda seemed to be shocked at the 'betrayal'.

"Woah dude, you don't have to go all psycho on me. That was totally uncalled for." Casda said, genuinely believing himself.

"Ugh! Whatever! I don't have to explain myself to you two-" Vasper began before a loud "Kolt!" interrupted him.

"Oh! Hey Moka!" Kolt laughed as Moka gave him a tight hug.

"Mokaaaaa, good to see you!" Casda said cooly while standing, he seemed to be expecting similar treatment. Unfortunately for him, Moka was on the other side of the desks. There was an awkward pause as Moka decided the most appropriate solution.

"Ummm, it's good to see you too Casda." She finally replied with a courtly bow. Casda seemed confused for a moment before returning the bow. Moka quickly moved on.

"And hello to you… uhh"

"Vasper, I never properly introduced myself." He said, extending a hand to shake Moka's. She took it with a smile and they shook.

"Pleased to meet you Vasper." She said, he seemed alright now that she actually knew his name, just a bit on the quiet side. Of course thats always better than outgoing and obnoxious.

Moka happily took her seat just in front of Kolt's and immediately turned around, Kolt and Moka picked up where their previous conversation had been left almost instantaneously. Casda attempted several times to insert himself into the conversation, but to no avail.

After what seemed to be the twentieth attempt, Vasper had enough. "Casda…" Vasper sighed catching his attention. "Dude give it up, Kolt's practically already in bed with her…" Vasper said at normal volume to Casda's torment.

"Dude shut up!" Casda leaned in and whispered.

"Don't bother keeping your voice down, they can't hear us anyways. They're too involved with themselves to notice anything." Vasper said, resting his head on his fist. Casda didn't seem convinced.

"Kolt has a fungal infection on his crotch." Vasper said aloud, with an incredibly bored tone. To Vasper's initial surprise, Moka let out a hearty laugh, after a moment it became evident that it originated from the conversation between her and Kolt.

"See?" Vasper smiled patronizingly at Casda.

"Whatever, Kolt always does this shit man!" Casda began, his complaints were known to last a while. Vasper immediately regretted even starting the conversation.

"Every god damn time! Every R&R station, every hot CO we've ever had, every..." Casda's voice quickly faded into the background as Vasper desperately found a distraction. He turned to the blue-haired girl that had stolen Casda's first choice for seating.

"Hey." He said, only slightly turning his head towards her.

"What?" She said, some irritation in her tone already.

Vasper ignored her sour mood and continued. "What's your name?" He asked, normally he wouldn't even bother to learn it, but anything was better than talking to Casda right now.

"What's your's?" She asked defensively.

"Jeez what did I do? It's Vasper." He said dryly.

"Kurumu Kurono, are you three related or something?" She asked while motioning to Vasper, Kolt, and Casda.

"Ha! No we're just all longtime friends." The Saiyan answered dismissively.

"And you all decided to come to Yokai?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, yeah. Where we come from, its important to stick with who you trust." Vasper answered cryptically, he figured telling others about how he's already seen war and death at the ripe age of sixteen was a bad idea. A moment of suspicion and judgement passed between the two students before being interrupted.

"And then there was that Brenchian girl! I even called dibs! That son of a bitch!" Casda's continual stream of complaints momentarily grew louder. Kurumu looked at him with annoyance, Vasper with near-complete indifference, nothing about Casda's behavior surprised him anymore.

"What's his deal?" Kurumu asked Vasper as Casda continued to list off all the times women had been "stolen" from him by Kolt.

"He's just…" Vasper had difficulty describing Casda's unique form of idiocy. That felt especially strange since he spent so much time with the Saiyan. "Oh I don't know... fucking stupid." He decided.

"That much is obvious…" Kurumu agreed, the conversation seemed to die as uselessly as it had begun, Casda was still complaining when Vasper's attention returned to his voice.

"And then there's the battle of Planet Cerus, you and Kolt left me alone with my sister! My sister of all people! Most of my scars actually come from that one horrible day!" Casda seemed to have evolved his list of complaints when Vasper wasnt paying attention. What appeared to be a lull in the constant rampling from the Saiyan arrived.

Casda glared at Vasper, trying to decide what to rant about next, Vasper returned the act but with much less interest.

"And you know what else?!" He suddenly began again.

"Holy shit! Do you ever shut up!? Where's the teacher?" Vasper snapped. As if on cue: "I'm here! I'm here! Sorry im late everybody!"

A feline-esque woman stumbled into the room, quickly set down a jumble of papers on her desk and apologized profusely the entire way. She wrote her name on the board in a strange language Vasper couldn't decipher and began with introductions.

"Wow, she's cute…" Casda said just loud enough for Vasper to hear. Vasper simply remained silent, annoying Casda in the process. "Hey! Hey Vasper." Casda began nudging him across the row.

"Goddess in the sky, what?" Vasper finally responded after a great number of increasingly annoying nudges.

"Don't you think our teacher is hot?" Casda spoke in a very irritated tone.

"Just leave me alone Casda." Was his only response.

"Man, how come you always ignore me?!"

"You make it sound like i'm actually happy."

"What are you talking about? I was just saying that you always igno-" Casda began a look of perplexity replacing his previous anger.

Vasper sighed: "Just listen to what the teacher is saying."

Casda gave in and actually refocused his spare attention span to the already-speaking teacher. He could barely make sense of what she was saying. "Blah blah blah, humans, blah blah blah, monster school. Blah form at all blahs." Casda looked over at his friends to see whether they were hearing the same thing he was.

There was a brief pause and something he could understand was spoken: "Why don't we just eat the guys and keep the cute girls? Seems like a lot less trouble if you ask me." A tanned boy with several piercings sitting directly ahead of Casda said.

"I'd just kill all of them… then blow up the planet or something." Casda added nonchalantly, Vasper's power level briefly spiked as the desire to obliterate Casda suddenly grew. The entire room was dead silent, everyone aside from the Saiyans were trying to decide whether this spiky haired teen was serious or just bad at joking. Vasper and Kolt both simply glared death at their companion.

The teacher decided to forget the event and continued with her speech, Vasper leaned in towards Casda. "Hey idiot."

"What?" Casda responded unfailingly.

"Don't talk about shit like that, we're trying to blend retard. Plus you couldn't even destroy a planet let alone an entire species by youself." Vasper hissed in a low whisper.

"Whatever, I'm easily the most skilled warrior in the entire Saiyan race." Casda shot back.

"Oh yeah? What's your preferred fighting stance?" Vasper asked. He knew his spiky-haired friend had no response, he was mostly hoping Casda would somehow realize he was in the wrong.

"I uhhh… I tend to favor the crouching… croucher technique." Casda replied, finishing by leaning back in his seat to show his complete confidence in himself.

"Oh yeah, I think I've heard of that one… remind me, is that a defensive or offensive stance?"

"Well… its kind of little bit of both. You know: some defence here, some offence there…" Casda said with frightening levels of casual tone.

"Do you even know what a stance is?" Vasper could no longer hold the facade, it was simply too painful.

"Of course I do!" Casda shouted, much louder than he intended. He managed to catch the attention of everyone in the room again.

The teacher was a kind one, but no educator would ever put up with such persistent interruptions. "Umm… Im sorry, but what is your name young man?" She asked the Saiyan.

"Casda" he simply replied, he wasn't expecting any kind of trouble to come from this.

"Would you mind staying quiet while i'm talking to the class?" Ms. Nekonome said, rhetorically of course.

"Im… sorry." He mournfully replied.

"Thank you." The teacher gleamed before returning to her previous business.

"You're a dipshit Casda…" Vasper sighed.

The insult actually succeeded in causing Casda to be silent for a moment as he pondered what Vasper could mean by that.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Despite knowing Casda for so many years, Vasper still had trouble accepting just how stupid he was.

"It means you're super smart." Vasper said, with an overtly sarcastic voice.

"Oh thanks man." Casda gave a grateful smile which just made Vasper more annoyed. The two Saiyans sat in silence for the remainder of the period, Casda quickly fell asleep with no one to talk to and Vasper began counting the number of cat-related puns his teacher made in her long speech.

Finally the bell rang and everyone stood and left as quickly as possible aside from the Saiyans and Moka who realized Casda was still slumbering at his desk as they reached the doorway. Mrs Nekonome was staring with an unsure and almost nervous look as Casda unconsciously scratched his nose. His tail lazily swayed to and fro behind him.

"Casda!" Vasper shouted in a drill sergeant voice, Casda's tail frigidly stood up as he tensed and lifted his head weakly. "Huh? What?" He asked in a tired daze.

"We're leaving Casda…" Vasper grumbled as he pushed past his other friends and through the door. Moka and Kolt quickly followed.

"Wait guys!" Casda hurriedly grabbed his things and rushed towards the door, he noticed the teacher and briefly stopped to speak. "Oh teach! I just wanted to say: You're super hot!" the Saiyan exclaimed before happily jogging out of the room. Nekonome was speechless and felt strangely flattered in the wake of Casda's random comment.

The group was outside when Casda caught up, he had gotten lost in the hallways and ran around in panic until finding the exit.

"How'd you guys get out here so fast?!" Casda stammered out in between deep breaths, despite the conditioning of an immortal Olympian athlete in peak human condition, Casda still managed to tire from just the act of jogging less than a mile.

"The door is just around the corner from the classroom…" Moka pointed out carefully, trying not to sound condescending.

Even Casda could see the embarrassing amount of incompetence he had displayed and began deploying his excuses. "Well… I just woke up… so I thought that the do-" Vasper interrupted with a strong desire to waste no more time on Casda's antics at least for today.

"We were about to go find our dorms Casda." Vasper said, his volume of speaking rising above Casda's.

"Oh sweet! I call top bunk!" Casda responded.

"We get separate rooms." Vasper shot the suggestion down. The smile quickly evaporated from Casda's face.

Moka cut in "Would it be too much to ask if you guys could walk me to my building?"

Kolt was quick to answer, "Yeah, sure we can do that." keeping the momentum going between him and Moka was the only thing he was focused on at the moment.

"Ok thanks, I just feel like someone's watching me…" Moka's expression briefly turned to worry before reverting back to its default.

"Im sure im just being paranoid though!" She laughed. Casda and Vasper both secretly hoped that she wasn't being 'paranoid', while Kolt was busy calculating the relationship points for walking her home.

So the four traveled to the girls' dorm, the boys saying their goodbyes to Moka before backtracking towards their own living arrangements. The walking was only interrupted by the occasional verbal thought of Moka from Kolt or the ridiculous claims of strength and feats by Casda.

Finally when the group was in the most remote area of the forest they were confronted by a familiar face. It was Saizo, leaning against a barren tree in a distinctly delinquent manner. It was already obvious to the Saiyans what he was up to, this kind of behavior was something they had become accustomed to. All were silent until the three Saiyans got within earshot of the school's top petty spending money hustler.

"Whats this about?" Vasper sighed crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Straight to the point? Alright then, I don't want you pussies hanging around Moka anymore." He stated.

"Not happening." Kolt hissed back.

"I thought you would say that…" Saizo pushed himself off the tree and sauntered toward the trio.

"You punks are obviously new here so I'll have to teach you who's top dog at this school." The teen began flexing.

"And you're in the same grade as us, wow way to admit to being held back jackass." Kolt smirked earning an honest laugh from Vasper and a feigned one from Casda.

"THATS IT!" He screamed as his body mass increased by several dozens. His true "monstrel" form was quite bulky, but the Saiyans saw through it. Just muscles, no actual power.

"YOU SHOULD RUN!" He bellowed as his large fists came down on Kolt's form. The three dark-haired boys scattered; Vasper went upwards, Kolt and Casda flanked around the brute at speeds rivaling the fastest of aircraft.

The Saiyans were a team through and through, each knew their roles. Casda and Kolt kicked the monstrel's legs out from under him as Vasper came down with a powerful double axe handle.

The three jumped back as Saizo made a sizable indent in the earth, there was little doubt that the school's premier bully would lose this fight. Kolt fetched out his scouter and slapped it on. He pressed the practically only button on it, Twenty Saiyan digits appeared and one by one disappeared, finally there were only three.

Kolt's eyes widened, his hands shook uncontrollably. "Oh my god…" was all he could mutter.

"Goddess, how bad is it?" Vasper desperately asked his petrified friend.

"It's… It's SIX HUNDRED!" He screamed.

"SHIT!" Vasper and Casda exclaimed in unison.

"Aw come on guys! Its like ninety eight" Kolt was quite amused by his successful ruse.

Vasper joined in on Kolt's laughter, "You dick…" he managed between bouts of mirth. Casda was now wholly confused by the events and merely looked dumbfounded at his laughing friends.

"Wait, what?" Casda asked meekly.

Casda's companions simply ignored him and moved on to more worthy business. "So… Who gets to fight him then?" Vasper casually asked as their Monstrel opponent began to stagger to his feet.

"ME!" Casda's hand immediately shot up.

"No." Came his friend's reply.

Casda let out a whiney "Awww" as the two other Saiyans continued on.

"Anyways, I should get to because you got that slam in on him." Kolt made his best standing claim to the coming battle.

"Ralar-shit! You've had enough fun today Kolt." Vasper shot back.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You haven't done a damn thing all day except parade around with Moka! It's my turn for some recreation."

"Alright, alright." Kolt said, conceding to Vasper's argument.

"Ok then…" Vasper removed his green jacket and stretched some as he faced a now-recovered Saizo.

"You caught me off guard there, but now i'm gonna crush you kid!" Saizo shouted to the unimpressed group of Saiyans.

"You're a fool if you still think you can win this." Was Vasper's response.

There was a moment before Saizo charged, it was like slow motion to a trained Saiyan warrior like Vasper. The Saiyan used his Ki to fly forward and boost the impact of his subsequent punch to the Monstrel's gut. It was too fast for Saizo to even see, he let out a pained wheeze as he bent over and clutched his bleeding torso. Again Saizo found himself on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Pathetic, hopefully you aren't the best this school has to off-" Vasper's taunting was interrupted by yell from Casda as he launched a sizable blast at him.

It was definitely strong enough to kill him, Vasper barely managed to strafe out of it's path in time. The sphere of energy continued past him and detonated shortly after in the distance, the ground rumbled some as a spire of fire and dirt rose briefly into the dark sky.

"WHAT THE FUCK CASDA?!" Vasper screamed at his spiky haired friend, aiming a palm at him in a threatening manner.

"FUCK YOU!" Was Casda's brilliant response as he too leveled a palm.

"Woah! WOAH! Guys calm down!" Kolt came in between the two seething Saiyans. Kolt waited a moment as the tension slightly dissipated. "Now, Casda. Why the hell did you just try to kill Vasper?" He asked.

"I wanted to fight him!" Casda answered, causing an irritated grunt from Vasper.

"Get over it dumbass! With all your fuck ups today, you don't deserve to fight!"

"Man's got a point Casda, you did fuck up a lot today…" Kolt agreed.

Casda struggled to find a rebuttal, "Well, I-uh… I WANNA FIGHT HIM!" He ultimately dropped the notion of reason, his Saiyan blood boiling for combat.

Saizo took the opportunity to charge Vasper as his back was turned, the Saiyan deftly turned and quickly struck the Yokai on the top of his skull. The monster grunted then fell limp onto the ground.

"Great! You broke him!" Casda lamented.

"Trust me, you didn't miss out on much…" Vasper said as he walked away from the motionless mass of flesh.

"Let's just go to the dorms now guys." Kolt said further diffusing the situation.

"One step ahead of you." Vasper mumbled as he had already begun in the direction of the dorms. The long haired Saiyan was eager to put some distance between himself and Casda, mostly in the interest of not snapping and killing one of his few friends. Kolt and Casda followed behind and soon the three were in the bustling freshmen male dorms.

The Saiyans found their rooms all conveniently adjacent to each other, Vasper attributed this to the special circumstances of their enrollment. Casda simply didn't give it a single thought while Kolt was still imagining his first date with Moka. The three soon retired to their respective rooms for the night.

Vasper found his room to be pleasingly sparse and soundproofed, he worked in over a hundred push ups before conceding to sleep. Casda briefly messed with the dirty baseball he had plucked from someone's gym bag that had been left open. Kolt scribbled down a few notes about Moka in a spiral he had stolen and resolved to learn more about her tomorrow before he went to sleep. Moka herself wondered about Kolt in her dorm half-way across campus.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really need to get faster at this, anyways here's chapter two. Hope you all like it.**

"Man, school suuuuucks." Casda moaned dragging his binder as if it weighed more than a planet. His two friends simply remained silent. Casda gave both of them irritated looks, demanding their attention. It wasn't effective.

"First Kolt steals my girlfriend-" Casda doubled his efforts. "Then Vasper steals my fight." He finished looking for some kind of reaction, Casda particularly stared at Vasper.

Vasper finally glanced at Casda, "That must've sucked." he said stoically.

"Ugh whatever, at least it only lasts an hour."

Vasper sighed, "You dumbass…"

"Hey what the hell man?!" was Casda's response.

"It's seven hours, the Earth-lady said so." Vasper said.

"WHAT?! SEVEN HOURS!" Casda cried in shock. The group received more than a few weird looks at Casda's poorly-volumed outburst.

"And thats a perfect example of why we don't let you fight." Vasper commented.

"Wait… What?" Casda asked nervously.

"We didn't let you fight yesterday because you do stupid things all the damn time." He stated.

"No I do-" It was beginning to seem like Moka had a habit of interrupting conversations. "Kolt!" She bellowed as she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck. For a moment she felt a deep desire to pierce his throat with her fangs. It passed as she figured that would strain their friendship.

Kolt tightened the embrace some and shot a middle finger at Casda behind Moka's back, Casda's response was to silently shake his fist while grimacing. Finally Moka broke off the contact and said a cordial hello to Vasper and Casda.

"Let's just get to class…" A dejected Casda grumbled as he hurried away. The four made their way along with the rest of the school's freshmen, Kolt and Moka chatted away while Vasper and Casda walked in a persisting silence.

Kurumu had already been sitting quietly in her homeroom for a good ten minutes before the black haired Saiyans and Moka entered. The boys in the room grew wide-eyed and starry upon seeing their sexual idol: Moka.

Jealousy began to fester in Kurumu's mind as she eyed the pink haired girl, she could tell Moka wasn't a succubus. That served to make the boy's obsession with her all the more insulting to her pride. Anger spread into the mix of emotions as she realized that she was essentially being beaten at her own game.

Things reached the boiling point when Casda added his two cents in, he saw her pouting expression. "You look better when you're smiling." He said casually. The succubus certainly wasn't a prude in any way, but right now she had no tolerance for this idiot's rudeness.

Kurumu began to form a curse word beginning with the letter: 'F', before Vasper cut in.

"When has saying that ever made anyone smile Casda?" He asked.

"It works when Kolt does it." Casda pointed to the Saiyan who took no notice as he was still conversing with Moka.

"Thats because Kolt makes sure to get to know someone before throwing comments like that at them." Vasper countered.

"Whatever! Im not going to take advice from someone who hasn't ever even touched a girl." Casda's insult was remarkably sharp for his usually dull brain.

Kurumu was still listening and Vasper could practically hear the judgement, he fluctuated. "That- thats not true, I've touched your sister!"

"Only in battle! So it doesn't count!" Casda gleamed.

Vasper didn't like resorting to lying, but if anyone could be fooled it was Casda. "NO! We- we uhh… did it at forward station seventeen…" Vasper trailed off, knowing the possible repercussions. Casda was dead silent, a look of disbelief accompanied the realization.

Vasper held his breath, most Saiyans were strictly anti-family, but some had been known to form close bonds despite the stigma attached to it. Vasper realized he had no idea how Casda would react to such a claim.

"Way to go man!" The silence was finally broken, and Casda acted strangely proud of his friend.

"What? What happened?" Kolt asked as he and Moka turned towards the conversation. Vasper tried to prevent Casda from answering.

"Wait, Casda…" He began as Casda's ignored his stuttering.

"Turns out Vasper isn't a virgin, man!" Casda proudly announced to Kolt and Moka. A suspicious Kolt and a lost Moka directed their gazes to Vasper who simply buried his head into his arms on the desk.

"Who'd he do it with?" Kolt asked, smelling some form of fraud in Casda's announcement.

"My sister." He said gladly.

Moka and Kurumu both recognized how odd this behavior was but regardless, said nothing. "With Cepa?" Kolt asked the long-haired Saiyan. Kolt figured no-one in their right mind would ever do such a thing.

"Vasper?" Moka asked tentatively when no response came from the hiding Saiyan.

"Where the hell is the teacher?" Came Vasper's muffled response.

Seconds later Ms Nekonome rushed into the room, "I'm late! Im sorry!" Nekonome said as she hurriedly scribbled on the chalkboard. 'Human Literature' in Kanji.

Of course the Saiyans couldn't read a single letter, but Vasper directed his attention to the board anyways.

Moka took the opportunity to ask Kolt what the whole business with Casda had been about.

"I think Vasper was lying to Casda." Kolt whispered to Moka as she leaned in to hear.

"Whys that?" She pressed.

"Excuse my language, but Cepa is a crazy bitch." Kolt Said. "I think Vasper was trying to avoid being embarrassed by Casda or something. Who knows."

"She can't be all that bad…" Moka said, a little off-put by Kolt's description.

"Trust me, she is." Was all he said in response.

The rest of class went by, Nekonome somehow managed to turn the great majority of her lecture into topics related to cats. Vasper wondered if all Earth schools were so flawed. The bell rang and everyone left. Outside in the halls, the group checked their schedules and found that they all had different second hours, they parted ways.

Vasper would go to chemistry, Kolt to english, Moka to a writer's class, Casda had been assigned robotics in the random enrollment. Robotics was somewhere in the basement level of the main building, trouble was that Casda only knew the hallway just outside his first class. He had only walked a few paces from his first hour when he stopped and looked about puzzlingly for a clue as to where he was expected to go.

Casda was still standing around when a certain buxom young lady walked up to the Saiyan. "You look lost stud." She observed with a rather sultry voice.

"N-no Im not! I just don't know where the robotics room is!" Casda reacted defensively, completely missing her obvious come-on.

Kurumu was not deterred though, this was her chance to strike a fatal blow to her enemy and she wasn't going to miss it. "Why don't I show you?" She suggested waiting for the right moment to strike.

Casda attempted to think over her proposal for a moment, but every time he tried to form a thought, his eyes were drawn to the bulges under her shirt, finally he could stand it no more, "You have nice boobs." He stated plainly not even trying to hide the fact he was staring anymore.

Kurumu was actually taken aback by his boldness, she was also convinced that a more direct approach would more than suffice. Immediately she dropped to the ground as if wounded, letting out a pained moan in the process.

Casda's urge for a fight took over in a split second as he began to look around for the attacker, not bothering to see if she was ok. "Who did that!?" He shouted into the sparsely-populated hallway.

Kurumu could barely believe his stupidity, but she continued her act, "No one did." She said, her voice so soft that he had to lean in to hear her.

"Really? Did you… do it to yourself?" He asked, his eyes widened as if coming to some shocking realization that would reshape history.

"What? No! I have a really bad cramp in my chest see?" Kurumu thrust her ample bosom into Casda's upper torso. She knew that she had him when his muscles tightened and his posture become stiff.

The next step was making eye-contact, she found his unusually dark eyes and worked her succubus magic. Her eyes briefly brightened as they bore into Casda's. "Why don't you hold me, I'll feel better." She cooed expecting immediate obedience.

"Why?" His eyebrows tilted in confusion.

Kurumu was shocked, it would take a master of mind manipulation to resist her charming, even s-class monsters were susceptible. 'He must be the most gifted psychic on the planet to be so powerful at such a young age!' She thought.

"Oh yeah! Because of your cramps, I get it." Casda's heavily muscled arms moved in a pincer motion as he nearly squeezed the life out of the young woman.

The succubus quickly caught on. It wasn't that Casda was psychic, he was simply too stupid to mentally influence. Such a person existing had always been theoretical in Succubian society, Kurumu came to the realization that she was being bear hugged by a marvel of science.

"C-Casda!" She gasped. "You're killing me! Let go!"

"But your cramps…" He said.

"THEY'RE GONE!" She yelled desperately.

"Oh, ok." Casda's vice grip relaxed, but he still held onto her subconsciously wishing to feel her against him longer. Kurumu took a moment to catch her breath before attempting to gain dominion over the Saiyan's mind once more.

"Alright… ok." She breathed, still reeling from nearly suffocating. "You like my boobs right?" The succubus asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"Of course you do…" The monster sighed. "Alright, just follow me into this room."

Casda obeyed unquestioningly, no mind control needed. The pair walked into a small, unused room. It's only light was provided by the small shuttered window cut into its wall.

"So do I take my shirt off or-" Casda began before the succubus' lips forced themselves upon his own. Kurumu mused that her prey wasn't all that bad at kissing before pouring copious amounts of her magic into the liplock. The exchange continued frivolously for a minute before Kurumu broke off.

She scanned Casda's face carefully looking for any signs as to whether her efforts were in vain or not. "Casda?" He didn't respond. His face was devoid of any emotion, his eyes focused directly at the wall. Kurumu was reminded of people who had received lobotomys in the old mental institutions.

"Casda!" She said louder, waving a hand in front of his eyes. Still nothing. Panic set in, she couldn't be sure if this was permanent or only temporary. "Shit!" She cursed, her eyes welled up at the thought of the possible punishments for destroying another student's mind entirely.

"What? Sorry, kind of zoned out there." Casda suddenly interrupted Kurumu's fretting.

"Zoned out?! You fucking i-" Kurumu took a breath, she couldn't let Moka win, anger wouldn't get her anywhere. She changed masks back to the seductive teenage succubus that was needed for the situation.

"Thats okay stud, how about another kiss?" She said with less vigor.

"Alright!" He said with painfully childish enthusiasm. They began again, this time Kurumu directed his hands to her chest and lower body. She hoped increasing his arousal would assist in her attempts.

Casda eventually figured out exactly where he should touch and left Kurumu's hands free, they wondered until they found a resting place on the Saiyan's body. Her soft hands began surveying the muscled sculpture of his body.

He was RIPPED! Kurumu had never felt such a perfect male body, every single square inch of the moron seemed to be covered in firm and developed muscle. It appeared as if he spent all of his free time working out, which might explain why he didn't have much in the smarts department.

Kurumu mentally smirked when she considered how jealous this might make her mother, she would definitely want a piece of this stallion. But she wasn't here for that, the notable bulge in Casda's crouch signalled it was time to finish him.

Kurumu's subsequent assault was comparable to a blitzkrieg. First she breached his mental fortitude with her most hard hitting and irresistible magic, following was a slow 'trickle' of energy that would passively garrison his weakened mind for the remainder of his servitude. Upon completion of her last offensive, Kurumu broke off once again.

She was legitimately tired from the effort, Casda had proven to be much more resilient than any man she had enslaved before. Chess masters, CEOs, high ranking military officers, all could be broken as easily as paper mache armor. But this buffoon, this mentally deficient meathead was giving her a hard time.

"Casda?" She asked, holding her breath.

"Yeah? I mean, yeesss misstresss?" He moaned with a tone that resembled a cross between a zombie and a stoner.

"Oh thank god…" She sighed. "Ok so you're my slave now alright?"

"Suuuuuure." He responded, his eyes half closed in a vacant stare.

Kurumu ignored his slightly off behavior, "Okay then, you get to carry my books to next hour." She gloated handing him a hefty stack of reading materials.

Casda didn't show up for any of his classes for the rest of the day and when the last hour came around, he was missing from his PE class with Kolt, Moka, and Vasper. Kolt and Vasper easily dominated the game of soccer they played, after showering the three met back up outside.

"I checked the teacher's attendance list, Casda was supposed to be in class." Vasper began the conversation.

"I want to say its weird that he skipped class, but I can definitely see him doing that." Kolt added.

"Should we be looking for him?" Asked Moka.

Vasper and Kolt looked at each other and quickly decided. "Nah, he's probably fine." Kolt dismissed the issue completely.

"What do you guys want to do then?" The Vampire asked, little concern for Casda remaining.

"I don't know actually, what is there to do around here anyways?" Said Kolt.

"We cou-" Vasper began.

"I need to do some shopping at the school's general." Moka suggested.

"Alright then, I could go for a shopping spree." Kolt joked as he and Moka walked away from Vasper.

"Fuck that." Vasper mumbled as he moved the opposite way, looking to find something more fitting for a Saiyan to do.

Vasper walked in solidarity to his dorm, changed into his old Saiyan outfit, walked to the wood's edge. He decided that some training in the category of speed and maneuverability was needed despite the lack of any foes to fight. He tensed and slowly rose his power level to its absolute highest: two hundred and sixteen.

It wasn't very high for a Saiyan but it still gave him superhuman speed, fast enough to totally vanish from sight with great physical exertion. Thats what he would do, he wanted to see just how long he could manage to keep up the velocity necessary for the feat while dodging and weaving through the dense thicket. The idea was that in battle he would have to both avoid his opponents attacks and make very precise maneuvers.

The Saiyan bent down into a preparatory stance and counted down from three. To an untrained eye it would appear that he simply vanished, but to one who was versed in martial arts it was just a very quick sprint.

He dodged in between the mangled and dead brown trees, it became darker, the trees seemed to grow taller. Vasper thought that the forest was menacing before, but now he was convinced that something was hidden within its depths. His boredom meant he would be finding it's secrets.

He ran for several minutes until finally there was a change in the forest landscape, the once dead trees began to show more and more signs of life, before giving way to a seemingly lush forest, he came to a stop and began to examine the trees more closely a feeling of danger tingling at the back of his neck.

That is when he noticed it, a single red hand in the corner of a tree to his left, a ruffling to his right, another hand appearing. Suddenly the Saiyan noticed a lone red hand was making itself known in each of the trees.

"Who's there?" He asked suddenly regretting not bringing his scouter with him, as he could feel his adversaries preparing to strike.

His intuition was not wrong either, as soon as he took a step back he heard something launch from a tree behind him. His eye caught its movement almost immediately, and what he saw shocked him. The red hand flying towards him was not attached to anything living; but to a vine, or more accurately, the trees themselves were attacking him.

The vine hands were painfully sluggish, as it approached him in slow motion. it was a mere matter of dodging slightly to his right and the hand collided with the ground next to him, actually cracking a good portion of the solid earth when it hit.

That miss seemed to be the signal for the other trees to attack as wave after wave flew out at him, causing the Saiyan to bob and weave. He barely needed to actually move his body. Finally he concluded that the creatures attacking him were in fact as weak as they appeared.

Suddenly one of the hands grasped his ankle from behind, the small distraction it provided actually gave the other hands the second they needed to snatch his other limbs. The red appendages spread his posture wide.

Barely a second later, the Saiyan pulled his arms back in front of his chest. Several vines snapped with the effort. Vasper was done with his game and launched himself into the sky, well above the ground, he charged up a small but potent ball of energy in both hands and began to unleash a flurry of attacks, vaporizing the trees beneath him.

When the ground had been sufficiently glassed, he dropped back to the ground and began to run back at a quick pace. satisfied that he had solved the foreboding feeling that he had felt from the forest before.

Meanwhile in the privacy of Kurumu's dorm room, she was receiving a relaxing massage from her first true slave.

"Move onto my feet now Casda." She commanded with a heavy breath. The Saiyan obeyed without question and began rhythmically rubbing and twisting her soft base. It was exquisite, all of the things she could do with him. She decided that tomorrow night would be even better.

When it was time to turn in for the night, all she had to do was simply tell the boy to go to sleep on the floor and nothing else. "The perfect man…" She thought before slipping into a welcomed sleep.

The next morning she had her manservant dress her, feed her, and gather her books. Of course, he carried them. None of the other girls were surprised when she strutted out of her room with the dull-eyed young man, they already knew what she was. It was all too obvious with a figure like hers.

They left the women's dorm around the same time that Vasper and Kolt emerged from their apartments, the Saiyans were still wondering what their friend was up to. They found out at least partially when they saw him marching behind Kurumu, a stack of books weighing him down. Vasper instantly recognized that something was going on behind the scenes. Casda wasn't one to do a favor for anyone, let alone carrying something for them.

Vasper broke off from Kolt's flank and approached his classmates. "Hey! Casda! What the hell are you doing?" Kurumu quickly shut down any attempt to get through to her new slave.

"Why don't you leave us alone before I report that you are harassing us." She aggressively stepped forward. Body language so aggressive usually meant she wanted to fight where Vasper was from. But what she had spoken said differently. This momentarily confused Vasper who could only stammer in surprise for a moment. "Beat it widow's peak." Kurumu hissed as she turned and walked away with Casda in toe.

Kolt finally caught up, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Vasper only grunted in response, Casda somehow managed to piss him off even when he was in trouble.

"So is this going to involve me later? Cus' I really don't care about it at all." Kolt added.

Kolt's indifference didn't surprise him but it did spark some anger. "Well you should, he would if it was the other way, both knew that although Casda was an idiot, and annoying, he was a loyal ally till the end.

"I don't think you can fathom just how much I don't give a damn what happens to him, Casda got himself into this mess."

Vasper rolled his eyes outside of Kolt's view, he was already tired of his friend's attitude, both of them. "Look… If you help him out of kindness it will look good to Moka. Don't you want more brownie points?" Vasper was playing his game now.

"You've actually got a good point, we'll bring it up with Moka then we can start planning." Kolt responded already trying to think of the best way to spin the bad news to his latest crush.

It didn't take long for the two to find Moka as she had already been seeking them out, she gave her customary "Kolt!" greeting and the group began towards the school. Moka and Kolt had been chatting for what seemed like forever for Vasper before Casda was finally mentioned.

"Have you seen Casda around?" Kolt asked doing his best to seem concerned.

"No, why?"

"I think there might be something wrong with him." Kolt said , his voice taking on a concerned edge.

"Something wrong with him? Whats going on Kolt?" Moka was beginning to worry for her new friend.

"Well Vasper and I saw him following Kurumu around and carrying her books."

Moka was somewhat confused, was that so odd? "I don't see wh-" She began.

"He would never do that… for anyone." Vasper cut in. "He's probably under some sort of mind control or something."

"Thats terrible!" Moka gasped, she seemed to care more than both Vasper and Casda combined.

Kolt though knew how to play it off perfectly, "I know, that's why I decided we need to save him." He declared. Vasper gave him a deadly glare before re-inserting himself back into the conversation.

"We're going to have to wait until after school and ambush Kurumu and Casda in a secluded area…" Vasper said, his serious nature taking back the lead of the conversation.

"Ambush them?" Moka asked, seeming unsure with his wording.

"Oh yeah, we'll hide in the trees man. It's going to be just like Ules IV…" Kolt's Saiyan blood was getting the better of him.

Vasper smiled, what was nightmare fuel for any other species was a warm memory for any Saiyan. "Duuuuude," Vasper seemed to loosen up instantaneously. "You went fucking crazy back there Kolt!" He chuckled, this was the first time Moka had seen his steel expression crack.

"Yeah man, those dumb-ass Litts, thought they could march right through that forest." Kolt reminisced.

"It was like a wild Dueeren hunt, minus the cardio." Vasper joked some more.

"Litts can't run for shit thats for sure! I don't think a single one got away."

"Did you see the one I like…" Vasper struggled to appropriately reenact a certain kill. "Jumped on in the bushes, you know I was like: uh!, mmm!, uhhh!" Vasper had devolved into neck snapping motions as Kolt laughed nostalgically and Moka looked on in confusion.

Finally she began to speak, "guys?" But her volume was apparently not high enough.

"Those poor ass-holes didn't even have scouters!" Kolt laughed more.

"Guys."

"Can't blame Cold for not wanting to waste them on such weak troops." Vasper merrily pointed out.

"Guys!" Moka's voice raised to what was almost a shout. The Saiyans finally remembered where they were, "Oh shit!" echoed in both of their minds, as they realized they were just discussing their past battles. If something wasn't done, they could be exposed as aliens.

Moka stared at the duo a concerned look on her face as she tried to decide whether her two friends actually needed her help in some way as well. Vasper thought quickly.

"Yeah it's a good game…" He said nonchalantly. Kolt caught on and pretended to agree. Moka didn't seem to detect any pretense and everything was basically forgotten, as he quickly transitioned back to discussing their new mission. "So back to the plan, we'll meet outside the main entrance of the school 10 minutes before class gets out so we can get into position.

Moka now was even more unsure of the plan then she was before. "Wait, how are we supposed to get out of class early?" Her voice full of concern.

Kolt and Vasper gave her a blank-faced stare before Vasper answered. "Uhh…. we could just walk out?" He said with uncertainty.

Moka had difficulty believing the Saiyan's suggestion, "Umm no." She said without regret.

"I dunno Moka, seems like a good plan to me…" Kolt retained his blank face, the Saiyan mind was one of simplicity as was being shown.

"We don't need to leave early at all, I know for a fact that Kurumu visits the changing room by the gym after classes before she leaves for the dorms. All we have to do is wait along the path." Moka explained, the Saiyans didn't seem to absorb everything however.

"So you're saying we need to leave early?" Kolt asked while Vasper looked on with a confused expression.

"NO! Okay… just follow my lead at the end of the day alright?" Moka's patience rarely ran out but it seemed to have thinned significantly with the conversation. The three continued on as a voice spoke in Moka's head.

"Wow they are truly stupid aren't they?" Inner Moka's authoritative voice echoed.

"I know… But they're nice too." Moka thought back.

"That's what Kolt wants you to think, why can't you se-" True Moka began.

"NO! Please just… don't talk about them. I know they're good people Ura." She silenced Inner Moka with unspoken words.

"Fine then, but I won't let him defile our body." With that Moka felt her other self recede into the farther reaches of her mind.

Class went by unusually quiet for the first hour as Casda had nothing to say, Vasper simply spent the entire period giving Kurumu threatening glares. She pretended not to notice of course, but was loving every minute. The day went by and Casda was again absent from last hour, Vasper and Kolt dominated a game of ultimate frisbee by themselves. Nether even broke a sweat.

Moka and the free Saiyans met outside and picked their ambush spot, Moka didn't exactly know what she was doing as her fighting skills were practically non-existent. She did feel safe with the confidence that Vasper and Kolt seemed to have, it was apparent that they had done similar things before.

"So guys, what exactly is the plan?" Moka asked as they crouched behind a bush.

"Whadda mean?" Kolt whispered back.

"I mean how are we going to free Casda?" She asserted.

Vasper and Kolt looked at eachother, "Uhhh…" Kolt staggered.

"Beat her up?" Vasper tried his best to answer this important question.

Moka hesitated. It sounded stupid but his guess actually had some merit, they could force her to break the charm through physical threats. "Okay I guess…" She decided to let it play out.

Things quieted down and after a what seemed like a day had passed, Kurumu and Casda came into view. They were like a smitten couple, Casda was carrying both Kurumu and her things. The blue haired succubus was giggling uncontrollably, she was obviously enjoying her new thrall. Vasper and Kolt both braced themselves, Moka stayed in her awkward crouching position.

The succubus and her slave slowly crept along the dirt path with the pacing of a snail, trying the Saiyan's patience. Vasper had enough when he saw the blue-haired woman's hand slide down towards his friend's crotch.

"HELL NO!" He screamed as his body surged forward out of the bushes. Casda roughly pushed Kurumu away as he barely managed to block Vasper's opening strike. Kolt quickly followed up and got a good kick in on Casda's midsection, flinging him backwards.

Casda recovered and stood in an informal fighting stance, Kolt and Vasper took theirs. "Why are we attacking Casda!?" Kolt shouted through the tension.

"He's under the bitch's control, he'll defend her as long as she has her claws in him." Vasper replied calmly. "But don't let that stop you Moka…" Vasper continued just loud enough for the idle Vampire to hear.

Kurumu stood and brushed herself off, "Oh is little miss Vampire over here going to do something?" She taunted. "You don't seem as tough as everyone makes you bloodsuckers out to be." Kurumu drew her claws as her tail poked out from behind her skirt's waistband, catching the entire lot of them off guard.

Kurumu charged Moka who simply routed on the spot, Kolt broke off from Vasper's side and pursued. "Kolt!" Vasper tried to rally his friend but to no avail. Casda shot forward and flung a fist towards Vasper's face, he ducked the attack and rammed an elbow into his opponent's ribs.

Vasper followed up with an attempted clothesline that Casda managed to avoid. The mind-controlled Saiyan flanked Vasper and quickly threw a strong ki blast into the Saiyan's back.

Meanwhile, Kurumu's razor-sharp fingernails grew closer and closer to the back of Moka's neck as she sprinted through the forest. Just when it seemed they would reach their mark, Kolt had stopped the succubus. He wrapped the blue-haired student in a tight full nelson. His superior strength easily immobilized her as she struggled and cursed at the Saiyan.

Moka stopped and thanked her admirer for the save. "Don't mention it." He said with a cool smile. "Now set our friend free!" He shouted at the captured Succubus.

"I won't lose to a meat-head like you!" Kurumu cried as her elongated toe-nails dug into Kolt's foot, throwing a torrent of blood into the air as he let go and clutched his foot in pain. Kurumu wasn't done, using all her monstrous strength she proceeded to beat Kolt down. More blood was freed from his body as she broke his nose and several ribs. Kolt hadn't summoned any ki for defense and felt everything in full.

When she was done, Kolt had been reduced to a trembling and bloody mass on the ground, Moka pushed past Kurumu to be at his side.

Just as she knelt beside him, an earth-shaking explosion rocked the very foundations of the school. Kolt, Kurumu, and Moka looked to the sky to witness the struggle of two Saiyan warriors. Casda and Vasper had taken to the air, lashing out at each other at sickening speeds.

Vasper seemed to be winning the melee, but his ki was falling short at long range. Casda shot back as he took a powerful uppercut to the face, the spiky-haired Saiyan responded with a volley of ki-shots.

He managed to deflect a few, but was caught under the sheer weight of numbers as the blasts overwhelmed his defenses and sent him crashing down from the sky. Kurumu turned back to her opponents as Casda seemed to have the battle under control.

"Out of the way pinkie." Kurumu said coldly as she booted the Vampire away from her kill. "Your Moka's favorite, I wonder how she'll take your death…" Kurumu lifted a claw before seeing something in the Saiyan's hand. "A cross?" She questioned before a brilliant violet light flared up in her peripherals.

When the light had died down a familiar-yet-changed face stood in its place. "Oh shit…" Was all Kurumu could manage. She could feel the monster's raw power as it pulsed from her body and through the air, it was unnerving to say the least. Kurumu could only barely manage to control her shaking body, simply glancing at Moka's eyes was terrifying beyond all reason.

"I can't believe I have to actually assist you idiots with a succubus of all things." Moka's new, assertive, and intimidating voice spoke. Kurumu immediately took to the air and away from Moka. Kolt couldn't believe what he was seeing, Moka seemed to have transformed into a typical Saiyan woman.

"I'm sensing you're a little frightened of me Succubus!" Moka called to her airborne foe.

Kurumu's nerves were broken but she still had the will to fight. "Shut up!" She dived downwards at the Vampire like a Stuka making a bombing run, prepared to decapitate her rival once and for all.

Moka easily ducked around the attempt and had Kumuru's tail in her hand before she could fall back. The vampire flung her opponent into a distant tree with dangerous force. The succubus fainted almost immediately from the impact. Kolt managed to stand and limp his way over to Moka, who eyed him with her stoic and blood-red orbs.

"So this is that Vampire thing you were talking about? You really are sca-" Moka's foot silenced the Saiyan mid-sentence by crashing against his crotch. Kolt gasped in pain as he slowly tumbled down.

"I know what you've been doing you pig! And I won't allow it!" Moka yelled down at the Saiyan.

Vasper came somersaulting in as Casda had got a heavy kick in. He landed on his feet next to the Vampire. He didn't notice Moka as he threw some green ki shots at his Saiyan opponent. Casda was actually hit by one and fell out of sight somewhere deep in the forest.

The Saiyan was initially inquiring into the status of Kolt before he noticed the newly transformed Moka. "Moka?" He asked surprised by the air of confidence and power she was giving off.

"Yeah its me, I'm in my true form right now." She answered impatiently. "The other me is who you've been talking to."

"Other you?" Vasper asked.

"She's a personality created to seal my powers and make me appear human, this is my true appearance." She explained with her arms crossed in an authoritarian manner.

"I see... " Somehow Vasper felt awkward for not having anything more to say. He definitely liked this new Moka, she was more Saiyan-like than even some Saiyans he had known. "Where's Kurumu?" Vasper remembered that the main objection was still the Succubus.

Moka motioned to the slumped student sitting against a tree in the distance. "Then shouldn't Casda have stopped?" Vasper wondered aloud.

Moka seemed intrigued, "Yes he should have…" She said curiously.

Casda suddenly shot forward from the brush at Vasper, the longer-haired Saiyan flipped back and caught the Saiyan's face with a kick. Casda was briefly stunned but quickly recovered with a pressurized blast that knocked Vasper from his feet.

Casda advanced to continue his fight only to be stopped by a surprise kick to his face. Moka's kick forced Casda back a good distance as Vasper recovered.

"THATS IT! FIRST YOU! THEN THE WORLD!" Casda screamed as he charged a blast in one of his hands.

"WAIT!" Vasper shouted. "What the FUCK CASDA?!"

"I mean, FOR MISTRESS KURU-"

"SHUT UP!" Vasper snapped. "You stupid asshole! You're not even under her control are you?"

"I AM! Seriously!" Casda insisted childishly.

"Goddess…" Vasper devolved into muttering curses.

"Wait, so all of this was for nothing?" Moka asked, a particular bite in her tone.

"Even if I wasn't under mind control, which I am. I wouldn't do all this for no reason. You think I'm dumb or something?" Casda responded feeling unjustly insulted.

Vasper's hand ran over his face as he let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes I do Casda. I think you're a fucking moron." He said plainly.

"You take that back!" Casda briefly rushed forward before promptly falling limp on the ground with the composure of a ragdoll.

Moka's kick had quickly silenced the Saiyan, now Moka and Vasper were alone. Kolt was still groaning in pain with his multiple wounds. "Nice Kick." Vasper commented.

"Thanks…" She responded.

A silence prevailed between the two as Kolt's groans continued. "So uhhh… are you going to be like this from now on?" Vasper asked, trying to get a conversation started.

"No I won't be staying this way for long so don't get attached." Was her blunt response as she walked over to Kolt and snatched her rosary back.

"Thats too bad…" Vasper mused.

"What's that?" Moka snapped at the Saiyan. Vasper immediately shrunk at the sight of her blazing eyes.

"I like you better this way, that's all." He assured

His attempts at diffusion only sparked further curiosity, she stepped closer in an inquisitorial manner. "Like me in what way?" She questioned.

The line of questions had suddenly became incredibly confusing for the Saiyan, he hadn't had much interaction with women aside from fighting them. He was only sure that her tone was threatening and that a good answer was crucial here. Unfortunately, he didn't have one.

"I don't know… as a person?" He fumbled into a explanation.

Moka first appeared to be angry then her expression quickly changed to amused, further confusing Vasper. "All right then, at least your not like your friends."

"My friends?" Vasper asked with slightly more courage, he looked to be out of the woods.

"Totally perverted, but you are somewhat of a fool…" She stated merrily.

"I'm a fool?" Vasper asked becoming somewhat irate.

"You didn't really know what I was asking you." She was completely right.

"How can you be so sure?" Vasper questioned defensively.

"You made it pretty clear." Vasper detected the glint of a predator in Moka's eyes as she came even closer. His Saiyan instincts prepped for a sneak attack. He widened his legs, lowered his shoulders and frowned.

The preparation couldn't account for what came next. Moka slid in, grasped both of his wrists, and bit down on the side of his neck. It was a lightning fast attack, even knowing that something was coming wasn't enough. Moka had totally outpaced his reaction time.

Pain began reverberating from where the Vampire's mouth had placed itself. Vasper struggled in vain to free himself of her grip, he began kicking with his free limbs. But he wasn't getting any spent energy back and nothing seemed to faze the woman, she was like a statue in her immovable nature.

The blood loss began taking its toll, inner Moka was much more brutal in her ways of extracting plasma from her victims than the always merciful outer Moka. Vasper's eyelids lowered, his breath drew out, his muscles burned at the slightest effort. He felt as if he were literally being drained of strength. Moka finally released him when he was all but completely limp.

The silver-haired vampire withdrew her lips with a deep breath and licked her bloody lips. She looked down at the Saiyan she still held, "Thanks for the meal Vasper," She said.

"Your blood tastes pretty good, almost like a human's." Moka cooed. Vasper could only groan weakly in response. Moka took pity and carefully laid the Saiyan on the dirt as an act of courtesy.

"And now for little miss Succubus…" Moka's eyes set on the blue haired monster who had returned to consciousness.

Kurumu looked up to see a slowly approaching Moka with a look of complete indifference, it was the look of a remorseless killer. "No… Please! Stay away!" She pleaded, knowing that whatever the Vampire had planned wasn't pleasant.

"Sorry but I can't risk you running around with those sharp claws, i'm going to have to take them off…" She gave her a look over, "I think I will have to take your wings as well, and your tail. Just to make sure you learned your lesson." Her voice was totally void of compassion and chalk full of sincerity. Kurumu would either bleed to death or be crippled for the remainder of her life.

"Please Moka, I'll leave the school! I'll do anything!" Tears began sliding down her red cheeks as Moka grew closer.

"Sorry." Was her response.

"HEY! leave her alone!" Casda suddenly yelled out towards the Vampire who stopped dead in her tracks. He had risen to his feet and purposely placed himself in between Moka and her target.

"You should get out of the way idiot, I've already had enough of your antics today." Moka threatened. Casda decided now was the time to get serious.

"FUCK YOU MOKAA!" Casda screamed as his body began to transform. It was as if there was a full moon, his muscles enlarged, hair sprouted from his body, then seemingly burst into flames, his aura grew massively.

"HOLY SHIIIIIT!" Vasper shouted at the display of legendary power.

"My god! He's done it! HES BECOME THE LEGEND!" Kolt screeched with both jealousy and awe.

Casda smirked, "Hmph, it's all over now Moka…This is the true might of the Saiyan race... I Casda, have become THE LEGEND! I am a Super Saiyan!" He cried with bravado.

"No b-but how?" She stumbled with her words.

"How? I am the greatest Saiyan warrior to ever live! NOW DIE FOOL!" Casda raised a palm towards the Vampire with a blast readied.

Moka immediately dropped to her knees, "Please spare me! I'll be your lover! I'll bear your children!" She pleaded.

Casda's smirk of arrogance only deepened at the display, "Hmmm… You do have an adequate body..." He mused.

"Thank you my lord and master!" Moka bowed.

"Alright then, I'll allow you the honor of bearing my offspring but only because i'm so generous…" Casda's smirk grew to impossible levels.

"OH THANK YOU CASDA!" Moka threw herself to his feet. "Shall I pleasure you now my lord?"

"In time my dear, in time… Now then, Kurumu was it?" He said turning to the tree behind him.

"Yes?" The Succubus asked in a tone that sounded like a cross between fear, lust, and admiration.

"I select you to be in my harem as well... " The great Casda spoke with authority.

Kurumu was honored beyond belief, she was to be allowed to serve as a concubine to such a powerful man? It was simply too great of a gift to fathom. "Yes Master please take me now!" she screeched with joy.

Just as she was about to embrace him though something strange happened, the world around him began to fade away as a new voice emerged.

"Hey… Hey Dumbass! Wake up!" Vasper's voice echoed as everything began to shake violently.

Suddenly the once great super saiyan was awake, in an odd smelling room, not surrounded by his cheering harem. "What? Where'd they go?! WHAT DID YOU TO DO WITH THEM?!" He shouted madly.

"With who?" Vasper asked cautiously.

"The girls…" Casda whispered pitifully.

"The fuck? Whatever! I just wanted to tell you that you've forfeited the next twenty fights we get into." Vasper seemed tired and was wearing only infirmary-provided sweatpants. He also had a bruise-like spot on the side of his neck.

"Bullshit!" Casda sat up.

"Kolt agrees, so its unanimous." Vasper tiredly went back to his own bed.

"I don't agree!" Casda complained.

"Nobody gives a shit Casda!" Kolt moaned from his bed, he appeared to be completely immobile from his nearly all-encroaching bodily wounds. One of his legs was even held in place by medical equipment and few parts of his body were uncovered by bandages.

Casda soon noticed that a good part of himself was covered in medical bandages as well, he also felt a throbbing pain from his head. "What happened anyways?" He asked rubbing the wounded section of his cranium.

"What? You already forgot the shit you pulled?" Vasper droned from his bed.

"No I mean when I stood up to Moka?" Casda corrected his exhausted friend.

"Well… it worked, but she socked you right in the face then left." Vasper said.

"So it didn't work?"

"No, Kurumu's safe because of what you did. But seriously i'm still pissed at y-"

"Whatever thats great…" Casda interrupted before looking around for any sign of the Succubus.

Vasper decided to save him the trouble, "She's in the next room over." He wearily pointed to a door. Casda immediately went through it and 'Idiot' was all Vasper thought as he conceded himself to further sleep. And with that several days of rest and recovery began for those injured in the mostly pointless battle on school campus.

**Any questions, praise, or constructive criticism? **


End file.
